Card Recaptor
by GingerGranger-HP
Summary: Sakura vive casada com Li mas algo a transtorna. Além dos seus problemas na sua vida monotona, ela continua loucamente apaixonada por Li mas e as cartas? Azuki sua filha de 9 anos tem uma função. CAP.4 NO AR! LEIAM! : )
1. Passado e Presente

Sakura pousou o guarda-chuva na entrada e deu as boas tardes à sua filha, Azuki. Prosseguiu à cozinha para ir preparar uma chávena de chá bem quente, vestiu o avental, preparou o chá e a monotonia persistiu, como nos outros dias em que trabalhava em casa. Serviu o chá, sentou-se e, de soslaio admirou o triste e tempestuoso tempo.  
  
- -Que dia tão chuvoso, tão enublado tão, tão . . . sem Li.- – A porta da entrada rangeu e Sakura deu um pulo da cadeira. – Shaoran?  
  
- Cheguei! – Sakura largou sua chávena e correu até à porta gritando ao mesmo tempo: - Preparado ou não . . .  
  
- Não, eu estou exausto, eu . . . – num forte impulso os dois abraçaram-se um ao outro, sem haver uma única brecha. – Eu adoro-te.  
  
- Eu ainda mais.  
  
- Os nossos mais dão uma paixão infinita. - Li fita-a preocupado e larga o seu estojo junto ao guarda-chuva. – Que se passa, não vejo nem um sorriso.  
  
- Hoje acordei já com um pressentimento. Tenho uma chama dentro de mim.  
  
- Sakura, calma. Conta-me tudo. Porque estás assim?  
  
- Querido, hoje acordei e lembrei-me que amanhã é o dia em que eu me transformei numa Card Captors. – Li esbugalhou os olhos e olhou directamente para Sakura, pegou na sua mão e levou-a à sala, tentando transmitir serenidade no seu doce olhar.  
  
- Isso é uma boa notícia, suponho.  
  
- Sim querido.  
  
- Mas e então. . . – Sakura levantou a cabeça e pouco a pouco fazia um sorriso não muito confiante.  
  
- Eu confio na nossa filha, mas sou mãe e sei pessoalmente o que passei de bom e de mau. Os problemas são muitos, as aventuras, os riscos, os rivais. – disse desviando um sorriso meigo a Li.  
  
- Rivais? Queres dizer pequenos monstros atraentes como eu? Onde? Eu sou a única geração, para além dos nossos íntimos amigos, que tem esse conhecimento. Querida, tratasse de um mundo melhor. – Li agarra com força as mão da sua esposa. – Asseguro-te que ela conseguirá. Aliás ela é uma nativa aventureira como eu e tu, uma jovem rapariga com as nossas características , com os meus e os teus poderes. Ela será mais poderosa, e aliás o trabalho mais difícil já passou. – Sakura levanta a cabeça e Li nota umas lágrimas, umas lágrimas de alegria e um enorme sorriso. Abraçaram- se beijaram-se . . .  
  
- -5 da manhã. Não acredito. Não me custa levantar-me nem vestir-me. Acordar, ter energia. O que me custa não é o sono, é o confronto com o passado visto noutra pessoa. Surgiu de repente e a minha primeira opção era não ser Card Captor. Se não fosse a Tomoyo e o Kero, a família e os amigos, o Li. Dia chuvoso, novamente. Quero voltar atrás recordar-me, - ignora as pessoas conhecidas que me vêem passar - e seguir rumo ao passado e definir o meu passado agora. Chuva! Que me interessa?! Lembro-me de quando descobri a última carta, assustada como estava, e como o . . . Yukito ajudou-me, o Yue. Como me sinto calorosa e feliz em rever o passado . . . nem que seja na minha cabeça. Sinto-me tão distante deles, preciso de revê-los novamente, e ainda só passou uma semana. São a minha vida, o meu presente, o meu passado. Tomoyo, minha querida amiga Tomoyo desde ontem que ela me filmava nos meus lindos, (choro) vestidos. Preciso de adrenalina, a monotonia não é a minha vida, já o Shaoran passa a vida a persuadir-me. Porque não mudo? Ou será esse o meu mal. Eu terei mudado? Adoro a minha vida, mas profissionalmente podia ser melhor, socialmente . . . Acho que quero . . . quero ser novamente caçadora de cartas. Mas sei que não posso . . . -  
  
- Cheguei.  
  
- Mamã. Estás encharcada!  
  
- Não é nada linda.  
  
- Estás mais feliz, que se passa?  
  
- Tu. És tu, a minha pequena e grande luz. Mas sei que tu poderás.  
  
- Disses-te algo mamã? – disse Azuki já a virar a esquina. – O pai espera- nos na cozinha.  
  
- Acabei, vou a casa da tia Meiling e depois.. .  
  
- Podias esperar um pouco filha. – disse Li sem desviar os olhos de Sakura.  
  
- É uma ordem?  
  
- Sim é. Eu e a tua mãe. . . bem por onde começar?!  
  
- Talvez pelo inicio.  
  
- Pois mas é que o inicio, só a tua mãe sabe contar, é que só apareci um pouco tempo depois e . . .  
  
- Azuki, o que o teu pai está a tentar-te dizer é que o Kero, tem uma história muito maior do que aquela que eu te contei. Na realidade Kero é um guardião de Cartas. E eu, bem (corou) deixei, de sem crer claro, fugir as cartas de Clow, cartas estas criadas pelo mestre de Kero, já falecido. - Sakura notava a expressão de admiração de Li. – Shaoran, estou preparada e espero que tu também. – Os dois olharam-se como se estivessem no mesmo lugar de à 16 anos atrás, quando ela lhe confessara o seu amor. Recordaram ambos, e coraram e aproximaram-se, beijaram docilmente e . . .  
  
- Ei! Alguém me explica ao que se passa aqui? Desculpem lá interromper mas essa história das cartas que, eu , por acaso encontrei no escritório esse mesmo livro que explica um pouco a história, estava muito interessante. Não pensei que fosse real.  
  
- Então já tinhas visto o livro?  
  
- Lindo de facto. No outro dia tive um sentimento muito forte e descobri as cartas.  
  
- E não nos contaste nada? – interrogou Li.  
  
- Bem, pensei que fossem normais.  
  
- Azuki, tu já tens 9 anos , e tal como eu passei . . . – A história foi revelada cuidadosamente e sendo já hora de almoço, avançaram. Encorajados apertaram ambos as mãos e olharam para a cara, ora surpreendida ora pensativa de Azuki.  
  
- Esta vida é tão curta e verás que te sentirás mais poderosa quando viveres, de uma maneira ou de outra. A opção é tua e onde quer que estejas, ou penses ou decidas nós apoiar-te-emos.  
  
- Mãeeee. Tanta conversa para quê? É claro que quero aceitar.  
  
- Queres? – disseram em uníssono.  
  
- Era o melhor que me podia acontecer! Vou falar com o Kero e depois vou a casa da tia. . . Mãe, pai adoro-vos. – Azuki abraça-os e sem querer perder mais tempo sorri honestamente. – Confiem em mim.  
  
- Ela é igual a ti. Estou certo que ela vai pensar e pensar e só depois saberá. Esconderá os sentimentos mas no fundo. . . – Sakura anuiu.  
  
- Basta de segredos, sinto-me livre e tu Shaoran. Shaoran? Hahaha. Que cara, tu estás a pensar. . . Queres?  
  
- Hoe! Estou atrasada! KERO!!! Acorda.  
  
- Chantili.  
  
- Não Kero. Não é hora do almoço. Era suposto ir comprar o almoço, enquanto tu . . .  
  
- Azuki. Os teus olhos ... Azuki? – Ela permanecera os olhos vagos durante um tempo, assustando, Kero que não descobria as suas pupilas. Agarrou-a pois preparava-se para desmaiar mas, a tempo, Azuki acorda do transe subitamente aliviando Kero, de estado irrequieto. – Estás bem Azuki?  
  
- Suponho que sim. – disse lentamente, reflectindo o que dissera. – Já comecei a ter sonhos, tal como a mamã avisara. – Continuou a falar com a sua subconsciência, que lhe pregara mil perguntas e poucas respostas. Pensou em acordar a mãe, o pai mas algo dentro de si dizia-lhe que era consigo e com Kero, sendo este visto no sonho. Voltando à sua personalidade ,Azuki, de ar sério, agarra confiantemente na mala e em Kero. – Não gastes tanto o meu nome peluchinho.  
  
- O QUÊ?! Onde vamos??? Onde pretendes . . . hoe! PELUCHINHO? AZUKI!!!  
  
- Shhh, não podemos acordar os pais. – abriram lentamente a porta da entrada com o objectivo de não a ranger, mas Kero lembrara-se de Sakura e num ápice subiu as escadas. Demorou, 2, 3 minutos e muito carregado, pediu- lhe que a ajudasse a pousar no chão aquele enorme malão.  
  
- Kero eu não tenho tempo para . . . são lindos. Deixa-me adivinhar. . .  
  
- São os vestidos que a tua mãe usava. Como ela ficava tão bem neles, adorava rever os vídeos da Tomoyo. – Como se Kero tivesse adormecido num belo sonho, acabaria por ter de acordar, e com uma cara muita pensativa lembrou-se que faltava-lhe um sentimento: o da amizade. - Azuki, precisas de apoio.  
  
- Escolho este. . . Não neste momento. Agora não. Vamos à estação de comboios.  
  
- Já apercebeste-te que gastamos o dinheiro todo! Como pretendes chegar à torre de Tóquio, e chegar a casa? Com que energia? Passamos a noite toda. . .  
  
- Na teoria. – disse firmemente. - Chegou a altura da prática. – "Espero conseguir chegar a tempo. O Julgamento vai começar? Uma voz de homem. Quem? Olho lá para fora e ainda vejo a lua, será o, como é que ele era?"  
  
- Isto parece ter saído de um filme. Já nem me lembrava de como era . . .  
  
- SHH!!! Está calado. Não queres que descubram a nossa identidade. Pode ser de madrugada mas ainda vejo pessoas. – ralhou Azuki. - Precisas de óculos?  
  
- Novamente. Nãããããão. – Kero, empurrado pela mão de Azuki, é enfiado na mala.  
  
- Preciso de reflectir o meu sonho. Com as técnicas chinesas ensinadas pelo meu pai e com o apoio deles . . . falo como se fosse fácil. O que faço? Como vou ao um teste se não estou preparada?  
  
Kero sentou-se no ombro de Azuki para pensar numa forma de chegar ao topo da torre de Tóquio sem ter de pagar com dinheiro inexistente. "Sei que é necessário passar por esta parte toda de novo, mas ela não percebe patavina. Pobre rapariga nunca transformou uma carta quanto mais enfrentar o Yue. Duro como ele é, rigoroso. O elo de ligação entre ele e a Sakura demorou, e bem . . . A Azuki tem uma personalidade, um bocadiiiinho forte. Sem amigas a filmar ou pirralhos a chatear e a apoiar. – a cara de Kero muda para rezingão e Azuki curiosa repara em como de repente ele erguera o punho. – QUE DEPOIS CASAM COM AS RIVAIS E AMIGAS!!! Mas, são felizes, hum, sim.  
  
- Kero? Que pensas? Estás a fazer exercício de como flectir a cara é? Temos assuntos importantes a tratar. – continuou com os olhos destemidos e calculosos e confirmou os seus receios. – Posso não ser o papá, mas . . . vou chegar lá acima com o salto.  
  
- Mas tu ainda não sabes transformar uma carta. A cara salto pode não ser das mais difíceis mas tens de entender que requer poder e tempo para a transformar.  
  
- Já acabas-te? – Kero cai atrapalhado e responde meio tonto e tremido. - A Sakura não era assim.  
  
- Vou subir. Eu tive aulas com o meu pai para alguma coisa. Eu sinto-os no meu coração. Apesar de estarem a dormir eu sei que eles apoiam-me.  
  
- Menina maluca. Desde quando uns treinos. . .  
  
- Shh. Preciso de me concentrar. – Azuki e Kero sobem no elevador até ao piso seguinte, onde agora estavam por sua conta. Azuki, que se vestira no elevador, estava bela e "acente como uma luva" como tinha exprimido Kero. Vestia o último fato que Sakura vestira para capturar a última carta. Permanece um silêncio durante 2 minutos e num ápice, assustando Kero, Azuki equilibrada levanta uma perna, formando uma técnica chinesa, e salta velozmente, chegando ao pretendido topo.  
  
- Tu . . . fu, fu ( Fatigado) . . . chegaste depressa. Tenho de admitir que estou velho. Como ei de me transformar?  
  
- Transformar?  
  
- Sim para a minha forma original.  
  
- Hahahahaha.  
  
- Qual é a graça Azuki? – disse o Kero entre dentes, olhando de soslaio.  
  
- Eu sei que não é altura de rir, mas . . . hahahahaha . . . tenho de admitir que-que era tão giro ver-te de ENORME PELUCHE . – Kero volta a cair desajeitado.  
  
- Fica sabendo que sou o muito formoso e forte. – "Pelo menos riu-se. Precisa de descontrair. Tal como a Sakura teve de aprender, Azuki precisa de confiar em si."  
  
- Outra vez a pensar na minha mãe? Eu também penso muito nela. Agora diz-me Kero. Que faço?  
  
- Eu sinto o Yue, ele está a caminho.  
  
- Vocês nunca mais se viram?  
  
- Vejo mais vezes do que tu pensas. Isto está relacionado com a casa do Yukito mas depois te explicarei. Lá vem ele.  
  
Nota de autora: Olá!!! Para os principiantes, eu nunca tinha escrito uma fic de Card Captor Sakura apenas uma de Harry Potter. Gostaram? Ficou um fim pouco surpreendente, mas garanto que se vão surpreender. Aqueles que gostarem mandem reviews e os outros, bem . . . mandem também, lol. Espero terem adorado. MANDEM REVIEWS!!! O meu e-mail é GingerGranger@megamail.pt 


	2. Conhecimento sentimental

- Shaoran. Sahoraaaan.  
  
- Sim? Sakura? Não gastes o meu nome que ainda estou a dormir.  
  
- Shaoran! Desculpa, quero dizer Li. A Azuki e o Kero não estão em casa.  
  
- Eles iam fazer as compras. É suposto eles estarem fora.  
  
- Pois. – Sakura olha para o relógio e volta a Li. – LI! Já deviam ter a comida em casa. E ELES TAMBÉM!  
  
- Querida, não te preocupes. Eu sinto que a nossa filha está bem. Já te disse como és linda de manhã? – Li senta-se, visto não ter mais sono. Olha eternamente para Sakura, de forma a acalma-la. – E da maneira como os teus olhos brilham nos meus. Apetece-me acariciar-te como se fosse a primeira vez. A tua suave pele. Como ainda te amo. A tua bondade e maneira de ser ainda me fascina, Sakura. A razão pelo meu amor por ti é a tua maneira de ser e como a transmites pelos teus olhos verdes e pelo teu sorriso. A tua coragem, a forma como enfrentas os problemas. De inicio não parava de pensar em ti e hoje sucede o mesmo.  
  
- Shaoran. Eu amo-te porque adoro a tua maneira de ser, e . . . e como te oferecias a corpo e alma por alguém e como ainda o acontece. Os teus olhos dizem tudo. Como te preocupavas, e ainda te preocupas comigo. Como me entendes e apoias-me. Eu amo-te.  
  
- Nem sei como consigo olhar para ti nos outros dias e depois largar-te.  
  
- Shaoran. Não deixes de me abraçar.  
  
- Nunca Sakura.  
  
CARD RECAPTOR  
  
Yue, o guardião de Sakura, ex-guardião do mestre Clow, descia agora em direcção à torre de Tóquio, sempre com a sua expressão séria.  
  
- Sou Yue o . . .  
  
- O guardião de Sakura e das cartas de Clow, influenciado pela lua. Sim, eu sei. Eu vi-te no meu sonho.  
  
- Sou Yue, o juiz. Aquele que decidirá a nova mestre das cartas de Sakura.  
  
- Sim. – Azuki sentia-se um pouco intimidada. A presença de Yue não aliviava o momento, apenas o dificultava. "Respira. Fuu (fôlego). Eu consigo".  
  
- Kero.  
  
- Yue. – Ambos cumprimentaram-se. – Que formalidade é essa Yue continuas na mesma. – Kero recolhe-se em forma de casulo, provocando um grande susto a Azuki, fazendo com que esta se dirigia em direcção a Yue, que inexplicavelmente sorri disfarçadamente a Azuki. Kero estava agora na sua forma original, um género de leão.  
  
- Decora esta faceta miúda. Dentro de muito tempo não a verás. – Kero dirige-se a Yue e Azuki afasta-se dos dois. Frente a frente, trocam-se olhares.  
  
- Que queres dizer com isso? – Interrogou Azuki amedrontada. Sentiu um poder na mala e à medida que ia olhando viu as cartas a serem retiradas da sua mala, dirigindo-se, em pleno ar, a Yue.  
  
- Isto vai ser diferente. A minha decisão terá que ser aceite de outra forma. Mesmo depois de ela as ter capturado.  
  
- Estou certo que sim Yue. Eu escolhia como nova mestre. O resto é contigo. – Kero olha agora para Azuki e após um momento responde-lhe. - Sem a carta fogo e terra não me poderei transformar na minha forma original mais poderosa.  
  
- Que-que estão a fazer? Kero!  
  
- Tens um limite de tempo desconhecido para ti. Recolhe todas as cartas que espalharei pela cidade e depois, sim. Decidirei se serás ou não a nova mestre das cartas de Sakura. – Yue, com um leve gesto, espalha as cartas pela cidade. – Não vale a pena decorares os sítios. Depressa desaparecerei e só me verás se encontrares todas as cartas e as capturares. No entanto, estarei a olhar para ti. Gostei de te rever Kero. Espero encontrar-te depressa.  
  
- NÃO! Falas como se fosse fácil. Por quem me tomas? Que advinhas são essas? – Azuki revoltada, impede Yue de se preparar para voar pondo-se à sua frente.  
  
- Azuki.  
  
- Não Kero. Ele vai perder as cartas da minha mãe. Põem-nas novamente na mala!  
  
- Vamos Azuki.  
  
- Não! O que a mãe vai dizer quando descobrir que . . . eu não as levo para casa.  
  
- Feliz. – responde Kero voltando à sua outra forma.  
  
CARD RECAPTOR  
  
- Querido passa-me a massa para os bolos.  
  
- Apanha. Eu vou tratar do chá sim? – Os dois sorriem gentilmente como se fossem dois recentes namorados.  
  
- Estive a pensar. A Azuki, bem, eu era mais mas, a Azuki é uma rapariga frágil . . . – Li larga a chávena de chá repentinamente e encosta-se à mesa juntamente com Sakura. Trocam olhares sérios mas comuns e por fim Li abre-se. – Sei, sei que é difícil mas não podes ter tantas dúvidas. Onde está a confiança da minha esposa? Não esperes que seja a Azuki a capturá-la. Quero dizer-te que quando vejo a Azuki vejo-te a ti. Não estou só a falar nos seus olhos verdes e na semelhança de cara e corpo, falo da forte e dócil personalidade.  
  
- Shaoran. Que seria de mim sem ti.  
  
- Lá continuam eles. É incrível. Eu aqui preocupada em o que dizer e eles nos poemas. Formam um lindo casal não é Kero?  
  
- Não olhes para mim. Sim . . . suponho que sim.  
  
- Hahahahaha. Ups.  
  
- Ouvis-te alguma coisa? – disseram em uníssono. Li corre à sala mas não sem antes ir buscar a sua espada tradicional.  
  
- Azuki, finalmente chegas-te. Onde . . . esse é um lindo vestido.  
  
- Li . Quem . . . – Sakura pasmada ajoelha-se à sua filha e remexe o fato. – O meu fato.  
  
- Mãe, eu ia devolver-te, posso explicar. . .  
  
- Assenta-te que nem uma luva, ficas linda filha.  
  
- A-a sério? Não é uma armadilha para depois castigar-me?  
  
- NÃO! Shaoran lembras-te.  
  
- Hum, hum. – acenou Li.  
  
- Novamente não. Anda Kero, vamos esquivar-nos.  
  
- Não sem antes lhes contares. – Num segundo instante, Azuki teve roletas de sentimentos, mas por fim confessou.  
  
- Hããã . . . Mãe? Pai? – Azuki sem obter resposta tenta capturar a atenção mais uma vez. – Ei ? MÃE! PAI! – Os dois que se tentavam a largar, olharam um pouco abstraídos para Azuki e Li corado chega mesmo a fitá-la.  
  
- Sssimmm filha?  
  
- Pai, olha tenho de dizer-te que foi maravilhoso utilizar as tuas técnicas. – Li esbugalhou fortemente o olhos e num ápice abraça-a fortemente. O seu doce sorriso irradia-a mas pressente que algo não corre bem. Sakura vendo o estado da filha dirige-se a Kero.  
  
- Diz-me Kero onde andaram os dois.  
  
- Bem . . .  
  
- O que aconteceu mãe, foi que, que . . . eu tive uma espécie de sonho, como tu tinhas dito, e dirigi-me à torre de Tóquio, como aconteceu contigo e o Yue, o juiz final como me tinhas dito. – Azuki esforçava-se tanto para exprimir que não fizera nada de mal sem olhar para a sua mãe, que entrara num campo diferente. – E ele, vá-se lá saber porquê, tirou –me as cartas. ELE! Ele mãe. Mãe?  
  
- Sakura? Sakura! Estás . . . não. – Sakura entrara em transe e Li, muito confuso não percebia a razão. – Kero? Não percebo. Ela não capturava mais cartas. Qual serão os motivo do sonho. – De maior surpresa ainda, Sakura acorda e desmaia rapidamente dando só a oportunidade de dizer "diferente" e "Azuki", por esta sequência.  
  
Notas de Autora : Olá!!! Devo já agradecer a Elisa, muito obrigado pela sua review, incentivou-me. Na verdade eu não era para publicá-la e até pensei em tirá-la mas se continuar a receber reviews!!! MANDEM!!! SIIIIIIMM?? SIM! Ficou um pouco mais desvendado, e tal como disse, e volto a repetir, esta fic não vai prosseguir da mesma forma como o Anime da Sakura, vai ser surpreendente como diz a fala do Yue e do diferente juízo. Posso desvendar que no próximo capitulo Sakura vai mudar e muito mas sempre na sua personalidade, claro. Vão-lhe acontecer alterações e descobrirão o que Li faz na vida incluído as outras personagens conhecidas no Anime. Bjs. 


	3. Shaoran e Sakura e a 3ª pessoa

"As alas estavam cheias, eu apenas sabia o que receava. Nem Kero, nem Azuki têm a dimensão do agravamento da situação. Não era o passado nem o presente que explicavam a situação recente. Quanto mais olhava para a Azuki mais me sentia confuso. A sua expressão de preocupação assustava-me mas os seus olhos . . . os seus belos olhos, doces como os da Sakura, verdes, vistosos, carinhosos e alegres. Por muitas situações passei e era eu que protegia a Sakura, eu que a impedia de chorar, mas quem me protege? A Meiling e a Tomoyo nunca mais chegam. Arr, que situação. Onde Estão os médicos?"  
  
- Sakura! Onde está a pobre Sakura, Li? – A doce e encantadora Tomoyo, melhor amiga de Sakura vinha a correr em direcção a Li. O seu aspecto de mal vestida notara-se aos olhos dos pacientes e das visitas, e a sua cara de aflição assustavam as crianças. Kero ergueu os olhos à Tomoyo, a doce rapariga, alegre e observadora que ele conhecia, e um breve sorriso na sua face amarela surgiu. "Precisamos do apoio de todos. A Tomoyo ajudará muito."  
  
- Ainda não saiu da sala de recupero. – respondeu Li baixando novamente os olhos. Azuki que saíra momentaneamente, voltara com dois copos de café. Ofereceu um a Kero e um a seu pai. Arregalou os olhos e reparara na estranha pessoa que andara de sala a sala, como uma doida varrida.  
  
- Tomoyo?  
  
- Azuki. Olha para o teu aspecto. -. Azuki sem hesitar abraçou Tomoyo, vestida de pijama. – Tenho medo. Receio que . . . eu seja a culpada.  
  
- Não chores Azuki. – Tomoyo ajoelhou-se e acariciou a cabeça da sua enteada. – Está tudo bem vais ver. Eu própria me sinto mais calma. Li. Conta-me os pormenores.  
  
- SHAORAN! Vim o mais depressa que pude. – Uma elegante mulher, de pernas longas assim como o seu longo cabelo preto, chegara. Mostrava certa preocupação e chegando junto a Li, que cumprimentara-o como se fosse da família, e vendo a sua cara de exausto, sentou-se na cadeira a seu lado.  
  
- Sinceramente. – dizia Li abanando a cabeça de frustração. – não percebo.  
  
- Quem não percebe sou eu. Que aconteceu à Sakura. Não foi só um desmaio?  
  
- Não Meiling. – A tal mulher era Meiling Li, prima de Shaoran Li. Apenas Shaoran reparara a sua preocupação mas ninguém mais percebia a serenidade de Meiling. Tal como Sakura, mas de forma diferente, Meiling demonstrava os seus sentimentos, escondendo-os entre as palavras. – Mesmo sabendo que Sakura há muito não tinha sonhos, nem nada relacionado com Clow, não era motivo para ela desmaiar. Eu conheço-a. Ela é ainda mais forte do que era. O culpado devo ser eu. Ela anda lá para casa dia após dia, após dia.  
  
- SHAORAN! A culpa não é de ninguém seu estúpido! Que diria a Sakura? ONDE É QUE ESTÁ O RAIO DO DOUTOR QUANDO É PRECISO? – Todos fizeram uma careta como se não conhecessem Meiling, visto que o "preciso" doutor estava mesmo atrás dela.  
  
- Aqui estou eu menina. Peço, em primeiro lugar, desculpas por tanto tempo de espera mas aguardávamos mais noticias. O nosso hospital já há muito tempo que não cuidava de enigmas. Tivemos que fazer muitos testes para. . .  
  
- A MINHA MULHER NÃO É NENHUM OBJECTO CIENTÍFICO! ODE É QUE ELA ESTÁ?!  
  
- Pois, pois. Ela acordou à momentos e segundo os meus relatórios a sua esposa tem algo importante a contar-lhe. Será o senhor a entrar primeiro? – Ao mesmo tempo que Li levantara-se, também Kero o fizera mas Azuki pusera a sua mão sobre a cabeça de Kero e baixara-o ao nível da cadeira, forçando Kero a ler os seus lábios que diziam "Na-ni-na-na-não." Li entrara firmemente na sala com uma melhor cara, um pouco confiante, um pouco sorridente. Todos continuaram a aguardar no lado de fora, na ignorância, mas mais tranquilos pela recuperação de Sakura. Uma recuperação que demorara a tarde toda, a noite, até às 3 da manhã. Li puxou a cadeira, sem tirar um único olhar de Sakura, muito pálida.  
  
- Estás bem? Estás um pouco pálida. . . . Sei que te fizeram muitos testes. – Sakura acenara, ainda um pouco fraca mas um grande sorriso corara a sua face.  
  
- Querido. O motivo por ter desmaiado após um sonho foi que . . . bem é que o facto de eu carregar comigo um. . . . bem. . . Eu estou grávida. – Shaoran muito desprevenido largara a mão de Sakura e desequilibrara-se para trás caindo , juntamente com a cadeira.  
  
- Grá-vi-vida outra vez? MAS . . .  
  
- Shaoran.  
  
- Sakura. – Shaoran muito desnorteado sorrira o mais que pudera. "Uma mulher linda com uma bela filha e outro filho. Soa bem. Pai pela segunda vez". – Nem sabes como estou feliz.  
  
- Não esperavas que as noitadas fossem desperdiçadas? – Ambos beijaram-se felicíssimos e apaixonadíssimos.  
  
- Isso implica mudança, certo? – Sakura acenara que sim e Shaoran aproximara-se dela muito devagarinho pensando em cada movimento em que aproximava-se. Chegou ao limite e de olhos fechados, tocou-lhe no nariz e assim aguardou por muito mais tempo. Sentia-se a ferver por dentro. Sentia- se muito feliz e construtivo. Construtivo nas mudanças, nas vidas, na evolução, se é que existisse ainda mais evolução nos seus relacionamentos. – Após tanto tempo sozinho, lá fora, sinto-me outra vez um só, mas um só muito bem acompanhado.  
  
- As tuas palavras Li.  
  
- Shh. Deve estar exausta. Fizes-te um grande esforço e isso incluiu ires buscar força que repartilhas com o nosso bebé. Receio deixar-te por um pouco, mas tens visitas lá fora.  
  
- Tenho? – interrogou Sakura inocentemente.  
  
- Vou chama-los. - Shaoran parou, mesmo ao pé da porta. Olhando carinhosamente para Sakura e disse-lhe aquilo que tivera prometido avisar. - O teu pai e o teu irmão não puderam vir.  
  
- Eu sei. Eu sinto-os no meu coração e isso basta-me. Foi graças a eles e a todos vocês, e principalmente de ti Li, que eu recuperei. Sentia a tua força nem que fosse a quilómetros. Li afastara-se da sala e perseguia agora o longo corredor. Todos levantavam- se. Li não esforçava o seu olhar, nem mexia um único músculo na sua cara. Tomoyo levou a mão ao peito e Meiling desatou a correr a Shaoran, e, consequentemente, os outros seguiram-na.  
  
- Como é que ela está. Que cara é essa?  
  
- O meu coração. Ela está bem.  
  
- Que aconteceu. CONTA! Já que tiveste que ir primeiro e que . . . . – Kero continuava irritado, a falar sozinho, ignorando a sua barriga que roncava fortemente. Shaoran estava muito atrapalhado e tentava mesmo afastar-se para respirar. Shaoran, deu um pequeno grito o que acalmou toda a gente mas a Azuki já não estava ali presente.  
  
- Ahhh. Chega, deixem respirar. Azuki? – Shaoran pestanejou os olhos mas, uma vez que continuavam todos com os interrogatórios, prosseguiu. Sakura de corpo virado para a parede, mesmo sem ter visibilidade para o lado da porta sabia que a sua filha ali se encontrava, a vigiá-la. Virou-se lentamente de modo a que pudesse olhar o assustado estatuto da sua filha, Azuki.  
  
- Mãe. – Sakura sorrira, deixando a filha um pouco menos preocupada. O poder do sorriso que a Sakura transmitia era sempre positivo e confiante.

CARD RECAPTORLi agilmente, cortava os legumes à moda chinesa, enquanto espreitava o bolo, que se encontrava no forno, enquanto pensava na receita a seguir e vigiava a massa. Mal tinha tempo para respirar mas o seu dote para culinária ajudava-o muito. Ainda pensava que tinha que limpar a casa, os quartos, a sala e tudo o resto em 2 horas. Tentou pedir ajuda à Azuki mas esta tratava da decoração da casa enquanto Kero indisponível, jogava consola. "É inútil PERDI MEIA HORA COM AQUELE PELUCHE! Só sabe jogar, jogar, dormir, comer, comer, jogar, comer. Se fosse a Sakura já estava a trabalhar." De súbito ouviu-se o aspirador, e Li calculou que o Keroberus tivesse caído em si. Uma cabeça apareceu do nada. Sakura estava agora de pé ainda vestida de pijama com uma certo divertimento a olhar para Li.  
  
- Deixa-me ajudar-te.  
  
- Sakura! Que fazes aqui?  
  
- Ora, vim ajudar-te.  
  
- Não preciso querida. Vai deitar-te precisas de descansar. Preocupo-me é que estejas boa para o jantar de logo.  
  
- Se continuares assim não vais dar conta do assunto. Eu ajudo.  
  
- Sakura, ainda não falamos do nosso filho.  
  
- Pois é. Não deu tempo. – disse ela toda sorridente. – Passa-me a carne. Eu trato da carne, pelo menos isso. Andaaaa. Deixa-me trabalhar. – Li olhou duvidoso para ela, de sorriso recuperado, e cedeu.  
  
O jantar foi feito, a mesa decorada, a casa limpa. Faltavam as vestes. Faltava a Azuki e a Sakura. Tal mãe, tal filha. Ambas atrasadas, ambas a vestirem-se a pentearem-se. Azuki cuidava muito cuidadosamente do seu belo cabelo castanho, semelhante à carta espelho. Carta esta, amiga da Sakura, voz das cartas. Azuki vestia um belo vestido que antes pertencera à sua bela e gentil avó, Nadesiko, mãe de Sakura. Vestido este que Sakura ganhara-o quando vira pela primeira vez o seu avó, sem saber, agora falecido. Ainda à poucos dias Sakura recordara- o pensando como ele seria feliz junto da sua querida mãe. Sakura vestia um belo kimono rosa e vermelho, de cores que combinavam-lhe na perfeição. Com o seu curto cabelo arranjado, com uma leve maquilhagem, desceu as escadas delicadamente. Era da sua natureza ser assim e Shaoran sabia-o e era um dos motivos porque ele amava-a tanto. Era tão simples a fazer tão pequenas coisas que o deslumbravam. Mas era o seu sorriso que o conquistava e a maneira dela dizer "Shaoran". Nunca passara pela cabeça de Shaoran ser infeliz nem nunca passaria. Era um casal que vivia de amor, que sozinhos não valiam nada e juntos faziam um só. A mesa estava completa: A cor de vinho predominava nas velas, nos guardanapos, na toalha de mesa, na sala. Apenas os pratos e os copos eram brancos com desenhos chineses, e os talheres japoneses. A música harmónica, ora chinesa, ora japonesa, completava o ambiente. Azuki desceu e Li sorriu enquanto Sakura correu em sua direcção abraçando- a com força, segredado ao seu ouvido: "Esse vestido assenta-te que nem uma luva. Tu sabes que eu adoro-o. Recordas a minha doce infância. Sakura recordava o passado. Os seus olhos cintilavam. Em breve estariam ali as pessoas que ela amava tanto, as pessoas do seu passado, do seu presente e do seu futuro. Riu-se e dirigiu-se a Li. Abraçou-o, beijou-o e dirigiu-se à cozinha. A campainha soou, Li endireitou-se e um pouco tímido foi atender a porta. Uma silhueta de uma mulher com uma câmara de filmar surgiu.  
  
- Tomoyo. Shing. – cumprimentou Li.  
  
- Boa noite Li. Estás lindíssimo. Preparaste-te todo só pela Sakura? – Sorriu gentilmente. – O meu marido não pode vir. Teve que acabar um negócio em Londres.  
  
- Vou tirar um prato da mesa. A Azuki está na sala à tua espera, Shing. – Um rapaz muito curioso, muito observador como a mãe, de aspecto físico semelhante a Tomoyo, sua mãe, entrou na sala. Admirado reparava em todos os pormenores da sala. Era um ano mais velho que a Azuki e andava na sua classe. Eram bons amigos e as suas personalidades conjugavam-se. Assim como Azuki esperava Shing, esperava a filha de Meiling Li, sua "tia". A campainha soou e Yukito, Fujitaka e Touya apareceram. Shaoran olhou para Touya e este olhou para Shaoran . . .Notas de Autora: Olá!!! Aguardo reviews! Obrigada Elisa e Tânia! Gosto de saber que gostaram do capítulos. Que acharam deste capítulo? Interessante? Próximo capítulo basear-se –à na vida de Azuki. Dos seus amigos, de Touya, Shaoran e Sakura. Falarei na nova carreira de Sakura e sobre o seu bebé. Mandem reviews!!!! 


	4. As três noticias

  
  
Por momentos o ambiente foi de cortar à faca mas Touya, vagamente, sorri- lhe. Shaoran parecia sair do estado nervoso e cumprimenta-o.  
  
- Já algum tempo que não te via. – disse Touya olhando Sakura de alto abaixo. Analisava bem a cara, o olhar e continuou. – Suponho que tens andado aí, pelos cantos. Sakura reagiu como se tivesse levado um estalo, esbugalhou os olhos ao irmão e tentou responder, mas parecia-lhe encalhada na garganta.  
  
- Em breve isso mudará . . . isto é . . . O que insinuas? – interrogou Sakura furiosa. Por momentos toda a gente olhava para ela. Pensava no que ele tinha dito. Sabia que não o via todos os meses mas a relação entre Touya e Li não era má, as bocas continuavam mas aquele acto . . . – Não me julgues infeliz! Acredita que não o sou! – disse Sakura dando um passo à frente. Touya sorriu.  
  
- Ninguém disse que o eras "monstra". – Sakura parecia feliz de novo. Para ela isto significava algo, uma história. Era bastante importante saber que o seu irmão gostava do seu esposo. Não queria, de modo algum, que a história se repetisse como acontecera entre Fujitaka, seu pai, e a família de Nadesiko, sua mãe. Encheu o seu peito de ar e suspirou. Olhou para a mesa onde Tomoyo continuava a preparar a câmara e depois para Shaoran. Pegou gentilmente na sua mão e puxou até à cozinha discretamente, como namorados.  
  
- Continuas com o mesmo ar de à 16 anos atrás Touya. Sempre que te vejo a olhar para . . . – disse Yukito.  
  
- Não. – continuou, firmemente. – Eu sabia-o. Não podia evitar que Sakura não ficasse com Li e permanece-se só. Não é isso que desejo mas. . .  
  
- Custa-te. Admite. – disse Yukito com voz de brincalhão. Touya permaneceu calado e de olhos fixos por um momento. Olhou para a sala e ,consequentemente, para Yukito.  
  
- Sim. Ganhas-te e agora? Queres o quê como prémio? O meu jantar?  
  
- Quero que o admitas à Sakura.  
  
- 20 taças de gelado?  
  
- Não queres que a tua irmã pense que tu não desejas a sua felicidade?  
  
- 30? Não olhes assim para mim. Ok. Um dia destes, talvez.  
  
Dentro da cozinha, Sakura e Li continuavam a sua conversa "privada".  
  
- É a hora das três notícias. – Shaoran anuiu. Preparava o jantar ao mesmo tempo, mas tinha todo o cuidado de ver o estado de Sakura.  
  
- Sakura. Não te preocupes.  
  
- Preciso do teu apoio. Depois das 2 notícias faz com que apenas a nossa filha desça. Não quero as crianças envolvidas.  
  
- Bem . . . não sei como mas arranjo o que puder.  
  
- Conto contigo. Vai andando. Dá-me tempo para . . . – Shaoran beija-lhe inesperadamente e segue rumo à sala, com o jantar. A campainha soou. A última convidada chegara. Meiling Li e sua filha de 11 anos chegaram. Apenas faltava Sakura que parecia imóvel na cozinha. "_Estão cá todos. Hoe! Boa noite . . . Não posso começar logo a falar nas notícias. O que faço? Após a sobremesa_?" Voltou a abrir a porta. Shaoran olhou para si e anuiu lentamente de cara determinada. Sakura suspirou, fechou a porta e corou. "_Nunca mais vi aquela expressão. Lembrou-se de quando era nova e sua confissão de amor finalmente revelada e ele nem olhara para ela. Quando pronta para chorar ele olhara-a com aquela expressão. "Eu consigo_!" Quantas vezes lhe passara pela cabeça como não sabia que o amava, como tinha sido indecisa. Achava que tinha sido parva, mas no fundo até era bom pois conhecera-se melhor e . . . após um momento recordado abriu a porta brutalmente e vendo a cara dos convidados fixos nela, sorriu atrapalhadamente.  
  
- Aqui está a minha estrela! Anda Sakura tens aqui um lugar à minha frente reservado para ti e para a minha câmara. - indicava Tomoyo.  
  
- Hoe! (gotinha na cabeça) Muito boa noite a todos. Desculpem o atraso.  
  
- Estrela?! Desculpa lá Tomoyo mas se há aqui alguém que brilha sou eu. Não tenho a culpa de ser tão boa actriz. – Meiling gesticulava muitíssimo deixando parvos os convidados.  
  
- É verdade! – disse Sakura sorrindo simpaticamente a Meiling e a Tomoyo. – Os vossos filmes são muito bons.  
  
- Háháháháhá. Claro que são, eu entro neles! Háháhá. – Shaoran olhava firmemente para o chão. "Nem parece minha prima. Que vergonha. Parece o riso da peça da bela adormecida". Yukito, em excepção, ria amigavelmente.  
  
- Sou da mesma opinião da Sakura. Sei que não são os mais famosos, mas conheço muitas pessoas que os vêm e são fãs. – Tomoyo irradiava a sala toda com os seus olhos.  
  
- Ai Sakura. Gravar-te apenas 5 vezes por mês não chega. Desculpa-me miga.  
  
- Hoe! Tomoyo. Eu . . . queria falar com vocês. Tenho algumas notícias que gostaria de partilhar com vocês. – Azuki largou os talheres e olhou para a mãe. Não imaginava quais eram as notícias. Ninguém lhe tinha dito nada. Ocorreu-lhe que fosse sobre as cartas de Clow. "_Ela não era capaz de contar que . . . oh não._"  
  
- Eu estou grávida. – Tomoyo levantou-se bruscamente.  
  
- Amiga! Que bom! TENHO MAIS UMA PESSOA PARA FILMAR! PARABÉNS SAKURA, LI! – Abraçou a Sakura fortemente e despachou-se vendo que Meiling estava mesmo atrás dela à espera.  
  
- O-o-obrigada. – Sakura olhou para Yukito, Touya e Shaoran.  
  
- Muitos parabéns Sakura, Shaoran. Estou surpreendentemente feliz. - disse Yukito. Sakura dirigiu-se a Li e sentou-se ao seu colo.  
  
- Não esperava. Estou feliz por ambos.  
  
- Maninho! Obrigada a todos por este momento, a sério.  
  
- Não me podias ter contado em particular? – disse Azuki com o cabelo nos olhos.  
  
- A-azuki.  
  
- Fiz-te uma pergunta. A novidade conta-se sempre primeiro à família. – Azuki levantou a sua cabeça.  
  
- Desculpa mas não havia muito tempo e . . . Azuki. – Azuki levantara-se. Toda a gente pensava que ela ia fugir, ela própia pensara que sim mas não podia esconder que estava muito feliz por um irmãozinho. Abraçou os pais . . .

  
**CARD RECAPTOR**

  
- Pequeno-almoço?  
  
- Não Shaoran. – riu-se Sakura. Achava-o tão giro despenteado. Um certo ar de desnorteado dava-lhe a volta à cabeça. – Perfume.  
  
- Se isso é perfume então . . .  
  
- Shhh. Dorme ainda é muito cedo amor. – Shaoran sentou-se.  
  
- Desejo-te muita sorte pelo teu novo trabalho. Todos gostaram da notícia e não sabes o quanto eu também o estou. – Sakura e Shaoran sorriram entre si. Ai que dor de cabeça.  
  
- Também tenho um pouquinho.  
  
- Não admira. Não conheço pior voz que a da Meiling. Quem é que lhe ensinou todas as cantigas japonesas?  
  
- Hoe! Fazes o pequeno-almoço a Azuki e depois vais trabalhar, sim?  
  
- Por mim. Desconfio que ela já esteja acordada. Desconfio que ela não dormiu.  
  
- Dá-lhe tempo, foi um choque ver o Yue. – Sakura ainda murmurava na sua cabeça a cena da noite anterior.

  
"-_ Sakura! Não se deita água para cima dos convidados! _

_- Convidado mãe? ELE ROUBOU-ME AS CARTAS. Oh, faça favor é bem recebido!!!_

_ - Querida ele é o Yukito. – Azuki permaneceu de olhos fechados. Pensou, pensou. Olhou para o pai que lhe anuía. O pai nunca estava errado. Graças a ele, ela sabia permanecer calma e raciocinar mas a ideia de Yukito ser o Yue, a PESSOA amorosa que ela conhecia, não lhe entrava na cabeça_."

  
- Ela é tão parecida contigo Shaoran.  
  
- Eu acho que sai muito a ambos. – Sakura sorriu até os olhos se comoverem.  
  
- Aquela da água é que era desnecessária mas . . . quero rever. – disse Li rindo-se a bandeiras despregadas.  
  
- Ah, ah, ah. Adorei. Eu logo peço à Tomoyo. Temos que admitir que é um pouco teimosa. Só parou de chateá-lo quando se convenceu que capturar as cartas era função dela. Mas o que ela não sabe . . .  
  
- Nem deve saber. È um segredo nosso. Ela fará o seu papel sozinha.

  
**CARD RECAPTOR  
**

**   
**- E foi isso.  
  
- Por isso é que nos manteram no quarto enquanto tu descobrias quem é Yukito na realidade. Cartas Clow. . . Cartas Clow. A minha mãe já me falou nessa história quando eu era pequeno. Eu adorava. Ela disse-me que quando fosse maior mostrava-me umas cassetes que tem para lá.  
  
- Típico da Tomoyo.  
  
- Eu sei que sabes artes chinesas mas vês-te a altura de capturar as cartas de . . .  
  
- LOGO VEMOS! O que estás a insinuar. – disse Azuki entre dentes quando reparou que tinha dado um berro. Sorriu-lhe. Shing era um rapaz muito amoroso como a mãe. Era um rapaz muito . . . – Diz?  
  
- Não ouviste nada? Estás bem?  
  
- Isto tudo. . . – Como se percebesse algo, Azuki virou a cara e olhou para o telhado da escola de Tomoeda. Pressentia algo, um poder. "Uma carta de Clow" veio de imediato à cabeça. Começou a correr velozmente, como a sua mãe, sem reparar que deixava Shing para trás. Não sabia o que fazer nem como chegar lá, não sabia que caminho seguir, se telefonar ao Kero ou à mãe ou ao pai. Pensou no Kero e lembrou-se que hoje era dia de pudim na escola. "O Kero está no cacifo!" Mudou rapidamente de direcção deixando uma pobre rapariga quase cair. Pediu desculpa bem alto e esperava que não se arrependesse do que estava a fazer. Tinha as mãos a tremer e não conseguia abrir o cadeado mas Shing veio de imediato a seu auxílio e por fim abriram o cacifo.

  
Notas de autora: Olá!!! Tudo bem? Eu nem vos conto. Peço perdão pela demora e por deixar-vos à espera. Aconteceu um problema muito grave que a pouco e pouco vai melhorando por isso agora até tenho tempo. Para não falar nos testes. mas ACABARAM! YUPI!!! Espero que tenham gostado deste pois surgiram muitos capítulos brevemente aproveitem e vejam logo. Agradeço muito pelas reviews. Deixam-me corar interiormente. Estou muito feliz pelas vossa reviews. Agradeço a todas vocês. À Elisa, à minha amiga Tânia, À outra Tânia que conheço MAS QUE AINDA NÃO MANDOU REVIEW, lol e à Pepercat. Bjs. MANDEM MAIS REVIEWS!!!


	5. Longo dia

Kero. Psst.

- Finalmente! Como sabias que . . . presinto uma carta de Clow. Uma carta não muito difícil. Talvez . . .  
  
- Boa! Vamos às charadas? Despacha-te Kero.  
  
- Estou um pouco velho mas ainda tenho os músculos em dia e . . . – Kero fazia uma pequena demonstração de quanto forte ele era, de como ainda estava conservado, embora a sua barrigita não fosse muito minúscula. – Então. Que esperas? Vai menina.  
  
- Hoe! – Azuki sentiu qualquer coisa a tocar-lhe nas costas. Era Shing que parecia um pouco trémulo.  
  
- BEM estamos a perder tempo. Que tal demonstrares agora aquelas artes chinesas e isso. Nunca as vi.  
  
- Ãã. Sim. Quero dizer. . . preciso de pensar.  
  
- AGE! – disseram Kero e Shing em coro. Azuki, determinada, percorre o resto do caminho até parar uns metros mais à frente.  
  
- Por onde é que será. . .  
  
- Por aqui. – disse Shing. Embora não corresse muito indicou-lhe o caminho ás escadas correspondente ao telhado. Esforçou-se um pouco mais até Azuki aperceber-se. Tocou-lhe gentilmente no ombro, ele percebeu e começou por abrandar.  
  
- Ali está. É uma coisa saltitante.  
  
- É a carta . . .  
  
- Salto. – Completou Shing chegando ao telhado.  
  
- Também tu? Lembras-me o Li. . .  
  
- Outra vez não Kero. Preciso de pensar. – Kero e Shing olharam entre si (gotinha da cabeça). Nenhum protestou e passados 3 segundos Azuki entrava em acção. Começou por se equilibrar, como sempre fazia, e esforçou-se o mais que pode mas via que ainda não alcançava a carta. Observou-a e no momento exacto pulou o mais que pode e sem ainda descer sacou rapidamente a sua chave. Abriu as pernas para abrandar e determinadamente e como por hábito disse: **" Chave que guardas o poder da obscuridade, mostra o teu verdadeiro poder sobre nós e oferece-os à Azuki que aceitou esta missão. LIBERTA-TE!** - Como por magia a pequena saltitona parou diante do bastão tendo Azuki a oportunidade de apanhá-la. Esta transformou-se numa carta, que se dirigiu à sua mão.  
  
- Boa Azuki! A tua primeira carta de Clow. Tenho de admitir que . . .  
  
- Que foi uma brilhante demonstração. – admitiu Shing dando um passo à frente.  
  
- A sério? – perguntou Azuki inocentemente. Irradiava enquanto olhava para a carta.  
  
- Ouve lá Azuki. Desde quando sabias a frase para libertar a chave. Eu nem me lembrei de te dizer.  
  
- Bem eu já tinha ouvido essa frase quando sonhei com o julgamento. AQUELE QUE EU NÃO DEVIA TER ÍDO. – disse entre dentes, deixando Shing à nora. – Mas de facto saiu-me da boca. Senti-me muito bem a faze-lo. **HAHAHAHA! CARTAS DE CLOW ONDE QUER QUE ESTEJAM APAREÇAM!!!!  
**  
- Hoe! (gotinha na cabeça)  
  
- Ei rapazes vamos lá antes que demos na vista.  
  
- Pelo menos não tenho que convencê-la a capturar as cartas como fiz com a Sakura. – disse Kero baixinho a Shing.  
  
- Azuki possui muita energia. Ainda agora está para ai aos saltos.  
  
- Sim mas ela precisa de nós. E, cá entre nós, tu ajudas-lhe muito hein?  
  
- Ãã. – Shing olhou para Azuki que já ia muito à frente. – Todos nós precisamos de amigos. – disse sorrindo.

**CARD RECAPTOR**

Sakura esbofeteou novamente as almofadas. Gostava de aproveitar aquele momento de repouso mas graças a Shaoran passaria ali a tarde toda. Ele queria que após o trabalho ela repousasse em absoluto. Fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria dali a 10 meses, um novo tempo, um novo dia, uma nova forma de vida. Sentiu uma brisa pairar sobre a sua cara e imaginou-se a passear o bebé junto da Azuki que patinava, enquanto beijava docemente os lábios escaldantes de Li. Beijos que se sentem, beijos que revivam, beijos que apaixonam e acariciam.  
  
- Li! Preciso de um beijo!  
  
- Não quero que te falte nada. – Beijou-a até onde a respiração o deixasse. – Deixa- me olhar-te. Deves ser uma ilusão.  
  
- Não! Tu és.  
  
- Tu.  
  
-Tu. – A porta abre-se e Azuki chega a casa. Muito satisfeita e ansiosa entra a correr.  
  
- Boas tardes.  
  
- Tu.  
  
- Tu.  
  
- Que jogo divertido é esse. – disse Azuki revirando os olhos.  
  
- Adoro o teu sorriso. – disse Li segredando-lhe. De seguida levantou-se, dirigiu-se à cozinha mas não sem antes dar um beijo na testa de Azuki. Pediu-lhe que fizesse de seguida os t.p.c.'s pois precisava de sua ajuda na cozinha. Anuiu e de seguida pulou para cima da pequena mesa, centrada na sala, sobre uma forma chinesa e fingiu que agarrava um bastão.  
  
- Ah . . . ããhh . . . filha. A me-mesa é muiiito frágil. – Li espreitou enquanto limpava os pratos.  
  
- Haverias de ver pai. O nosso salto perfeito!  
  
- Quer dizer que não tens nenhuma dança nem nenhuma coreografia?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Apenas o meu estilo. – Gabou-se Li enquanto limpava o último prato. Juntou-se às duas abraçando Sakura. – Estamos muito orgulhosos de ti.  
  
- Na altura em que eu capturava apenas podia falar com Kero, Li e Meiling. E claro a Tomoyo! Para o que quiseres e precisares fala connosco. Logo quero os pormenores.  
  
- Garantido. Agora deixa telefonar ao Shing. Prometi-lhe. – Azuki subiu as escadas rapidamente evitando provocações. Eles olharam entre si e levantaram a sobrancelha.

**CARD RECAPTOR**

**  
  
**- Telefone para ti.  
  
- Obrigado Li. – Sakura baixou o som da televisão e aceitou o telefone. – Fala Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
- Que bom que é ouvir a tua voz após 12 horas de escavações.  
  
- Pai! – Sakura despertou e saltou do sofá. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro assegurando-se que agarrava bem o telefone.  
  
- Tenho uma óptima notícia para a minha sempre pequena. Daqui a dois dias parto num avião daqui do Egipto para o Japão e chego aí às 19:00.  
  
- Sim! Shaoran irá buscar-te. Trazes prenda para a Azuki?  
  
- Como sempre ou ela não me deixava entrar em casa. Ah ah ah. Adeus querida. Comprimentos à família.  
  
- Adeus papá. – Sakura permaneceu com o telefone junto ao coração. – Aiii. Que bom! Tomoyo! Oh não. Combinei com ela ir ao festival que decorre em Tomoeda. Ela não se vai importar . . . muito. – "Como ela queria filmar a Azuki. Paciência. A não ser que . . . É isso."- Amor?  
  
- Na cozinha. – Sakura correu à sua chamada para não perder nem uma vírgula da sua ideia mas não podia de forma alguma evitar de se rir do estado de Li. Era muito engraçado vê-lo de lenço e com uma pontinha de farinha no nariz.  
  
- Cheira muito bem. Ahh. . . à pois. Era Fujitaka. Ele chega quinta e . . .  
  
- Eu sei quem era. Fui eu que atendi mas mesmo que não essa tua alegria pouco discreta revelar-me-ia quem era. – Sakura sorriu e prosseguiu.  
  
- Agradecia-te se pudesses ir buscá-lo quinta-feira e depois leva-lo ao festival de Tomoeda onde eu a Tomoyo o Shing e a Sakura esperamos-te.  
  
- Não sais de casa sem eu ver o teu Kimono.  
  
- Shaoran?! Para que . . . ah! – riu-se sarcasticamente após perceber a sua intenção.  
  
- Não queria que fosses à rua muito bonita quando eu não estou perto para vigiar. Tu sabes o que sinto por ti e deixa-me louco só de pensar que alguém olhasse para ti daquela forma.  
  
- Oh Shaoran! Seu ciumento. Eu só tenho olhos para ti. – Sakura senta-se em cima da bancada e puxa-o para ao pé dela. Acaricia graciosamente os seus cabelos castanhos suaves e rebeldes. Massaja-lhe os ombros e segreda ao seu ouvido.  
  
- Tem calma. O Kimono é ao teu gosto. Se quiseres vou de farrapos. – Shaoran parecia ter acordado. "Tem calma." dizia-lhe Eriol. Seria que ele voltava a ficar nervoso. Sakura era muito bonita para não falar na sua estrutura mas confiava nela por completo. Beijou-lhe e sorriu-lhe. Não a queria vê-la preocupada. Atarefadamente voltou aos seus deveres de cozinha.

**CARD RECAPTOR**

Acabado de ter arrumado o quarto Asuki deitou-se na cama. Suspirou, sorriu, pensou. Não lhe saia da cabeça como iria ser o futuro e como se tinha safado de levar um raspanete do Kero. Despistadamente olhou para o quarto. Ainda não tinha dado que Kero não estava presente. Aproveitou e deixou algumas páginas do seu diário escritas. Quando escreveu sobre Shing lembrou-se imediatamente de Tomoyo e num ápice vestiu o casaco e desceu as escadas. Espreitou e viu que Kero estava na sala onde se encontrava os videojogos. "Safado." Sorriu interiormente e deu por si a perder tempo. Disse aos pais que não ia comer a casa e infelizmente não podia ajudar o pai. Disse também que era possível não dormir em casa. Havia só a condição de telefonar. Espreitou as ruas suspirou e fechou o casaco. Usou a carta salto a seu auxílio e chegou num instante à casa de Tomoyo. Atirou uma pedrinha, delicadamente, para a janela de Shing e graciosamente tirou o capucho.  
  
- Azuki. – Shing abriu a janela enquanto fitava-a surpreendido. – Sabes, a campainha não está estragada ao contrário da minha janela que . . .  
  
- Escuta. A tua mãe está? – O rapazinho de cabelo caramelo e olhos azul cinza, como a mãe, levou a mão à cabeça.  
  
- Volta daqui a uma hora.  
  
- Ohh. – Azuki voltou a levantar a cabeça. – Achas que ela se importaria se nós déssemos uma espreitadela nos vídeos sobre a minha mãe. – Shing arregalou os olhos. Olhou para o seu estado, para o quarto, que felizmente estava arrumado e prosseguiu.  
  
- Enquanto ela não vem. Dá-me dois minutos para . . . aaahh . . . vestir algo.  
  
- SHING! Está muito frio.  
  
- Sobe.  
  
- Não precisavas de vestir nada. VER-TE de pijama ou não ver não me faz diferença.  
  
- Que fazes a estas horas não podias ter esperado por amanhã.  
  
- Eu . . . posso ir-me embora. – disse Azuki cruzando os braços.  
  
- Não. Já vieste.  
  
- Vou ter que dormir aqui já é tarde. – Olhou um tanto para os quadros.  
  
- Sim. Dormes no quarto de hóspedes. – disse sem tom. Azuki sentia-se a ferver. Não parecia o "solidário" Shing que ela conhecia desde nascença. - Ouve! Eu vim pela carta e vou pela carta. A tua mãe não está mesmo. Adeus.

- Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! E . . . ááh! Rude! Que frustração. Eu só queria ver como a minha mãe era a capturar cartas. Grande dia. Para não falar que menti as meus pais. Não telefonei ao estúpido do Shing mas sim ao Ataru. Porque menti? Se eles começassem a fazer perguntas. . .  
  
_"- Estou atrasada! Para variar um pouco. A primeira consequência de apanhar uma carta a . . . – Azuki ia quase a correr sem reparar que chocara contra um rapaz. – OS MEUS LIVROS! Oh não. Este ficou cheio de lama. Não acredito!  
  
- Estás bem? – Azuki parou de olhar aflitíssima para os livros. NEM reparou no rapaz. Olhou para ele com a ideia de lhe pedir desculpas mas o que tinha agora em mente era conhece-lo. Um rapaz de cabelo azul e olhos negros pairava mesmo à sua frente aborrecido por ter tido parte da culpa.  
  
- Eu ia tão distraída. . .  
  
- Não a culpa é minha. Estou atrasado.  
  
- Também eu! – Azuki riu-se e o rapaz também.  
  
- Ataru.  
  
- Azuki.  
  
- Que nome tão bonito. – Azuki olhou para os livros.  
  
- Andas no 4º ano?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Eu ando no quinto e tenho esse livro. Não preciso dele posso oferecer-te. Esse já não se aproveita. – "Ele é tão giro e simpático. Mas mesmo assim aceito ou não aceito?"  
  
- Espera. – O rapaz tira um papel e uma caneta da pasta. – Tens aqui o meu número. Se precisares do livro telefona-me. – Azuki anuiu. Prossegui a vida normalmente voltando a pensar na aula. . . e no rapaz. "  
_  
Azuki sorriu um pouco. Gostava de ser amiga dele.

- Outra vez aquela sensação de carta de Clow nítida. Não posso pensar nem nada. Preciso seguir o meu instinto .- Certificou-se que levava consigo a chave. Parou tão depressa como partiu. _"Kero! Shing?"_ De repente saiu uma força dentro de si. Sozinha iria conseguir. "_Estou por minha conta mas depois preciso de ter uma conversa com a minha mãe."  
  
_- Onde vais? Eu também a senti. Não te esqueças que possuo poderes e maiores que os teus.  
  
- Sermão para logo Kero. Logo.

_Notas de Autora:_ Olá! Demora receber vossos reviews! Eu que gosto deles. Quero continuar a agradeçer a todas na mesma. A verdade é que não irei colocar mais capítulos porque assim o decidi mas agradeco a todos na mesma. Bjs.


End file.
